Centauri Armed Forces (ReUnion)
The Centauri Commonwealth has three primary military branches and several secondary or support branches. The three primary branches are the Fleet, the Army, and the Knights. These are uniformed services which engages in open combat with forces actively hostile to Centauri. Of note among the secondary branches are the Peace Guard, a reserve and policing force in times of emergency, and Praetorian Guard, the militarized Centauri intelligence agency. Royal Fleet The Centauri Fleet is the space and upper atmospheric operating service. All military space craft, space fortresses, and Fleet bases operate under Fleet authority. The Fleet's primary missions are to engage and repel hostile space forces, ferry and escort planetary troops, and support terrestrial operations. The Fleet is divided into lesser fleets, each responsible for a different theater of war, comprised of carriers and their frame components, warships, and supply crafts. Ranks * Crewman/ Gunner * Able Crewman (Crewman First Class) * Leading Crewman * Petty Officer * Warrant Officer * Midshipman * Ensign * Sub-lieutenant * Lieutenant * Lieutenant Commander * Commander * Captain (Commands a ship) * Commmodore (Commands a large ship or multiple ships) * Rear Admiral (Commands a patrol group or regular detachment) * Admiral (Commands a fleet) * Admiral of the Fleet (Overall command of the Royal Fleet) Royal Army The Centauri Army is responsible for planetary combat. The service plans and executes missions designed to seize control of worlds or parts of worlds and neutralizing enemy threats on those worlds. Because of the sheer variety of terrestrial biomes, the Army is trained and equipped for a vast amount of different scenarios and has units especially suited for combat in inhospitable climates as well as on and under water and in the air. The Army utilizes a high number of infantry and mechanized units for land warfare, fighter planes and drones for air, and ships and a submersibles for water missions. The Army operates very few of its own space crafts and relies of the Fleet to ferry it from one stellar combat theater to another. * Infantryman (Inf) * Lance Corporal/Technician (Lcpl/cpl2) * First Corporal (cpl/cpl1) * Sergeant (sgt) * Colour Sergeant (csgt) * Master Sergeant (msgt) * Warranted Officer (WO2) * First Warranted Officer (WO1) * Second Lieutenant * Lieutenant * Captain * Major * Lieutenant-Colonel * Colonel * Brigadier General * Major-General * Lieutenant General * General * Field Marshal Knights The Centauri Knights are a rapid deployment force which operates in tandem with the other branches or on its own as the mission requires. It is comprised of highly trained frame pilots and their support units which are often joined to a Fleet or Army unit in order to provide skilled, flexible firepower in rapidly changing situations. Operating with ease both in space and on land, the Knights utilize special carriers to travel from place to place. It is the smallest of the primary field units. Knights use the Royal Fleet ranking system but only up to Commodore. In addition to that, Knights utilize a system of titles that reflect their length of service and service record. There are seven degrees of Knighthood, the top three degrees are reserved for Lord Knights, the leadership of the Knights who execute administrative and overall field command, who must be members of the nobility (In practice, this usually means a commoner is given a minor title by the emperor in recognition for his or her promotion). Knight promotions are given based on the recommendation of a senior Knight with the approval of the Lord Knights in command. Knights are usually taken from the frame units of other branches after completing a special training regimen, where they will graduate from Squires to 7th Degree Knights, usually coincides with a promotion to ensign. Special cases with the approval of higher ups will allow others to enroll without going through the squire process. These are sometime referred to as Special Knights, or 8th Degree Knights by jealous squires. Titles * Seventh Knight: Roughly Equivalent to an Ensign, Seventh Knights are those fresh from training who have yet to prove themselves in battle. * Sixth Knight: A Knight who has successfully flown a few missions will eventually be recognized as a 6th. This will usually coincide with promotion to Lieutenant, though it may be rewarded for an exception kill or outing. * Fifth Knight: A knight who has been recognized as experienced will be promoted to a 5th. Typically 5th Knights have survived and served on at least one campaign. * Fourth Knight: Assigned to knights who have stood out as exceptional during a campaign or have a long and distinguished record will be honored as Fourths. Typically most Fourths will have at least 5 kills, though this is not a rule. * Trio Knight: This title is the first of the Lord Knights, which requires a title of nobility, as well as requiring both 5 confirmed kills and a long distinguished service record. * Duo Knight: Exceptional Service, A Title of Nobility and 10 Confirmed Kills are the pre-requisites of a Duo Knighthood. This is a rather rare rank with perhaps a couple thousand active holders throughout the Commonwealth. * Une Knight: Rewarded to a Duo for an outstanding action in the field, the service records of an Uno must be impeccable and long standing (at least two terms of service, though Une Knighthood may be rewarded on retirement). Only a six hundred people hold this title, only a handful of whom are still active in the field. Category:ReUnion Category:Ranks